


Half Brothers

by Supersupernatural



Series: POV Outsider [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode:S15E08, M/M, POV Adam, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersupernatural/pseuds/Supersupernatural
Summary: "Sam and Dean Winchester are psychotically, irrationally, erotically codependent on each other"
Relationships: Adam Milligan& Michael, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, dean winchester/ sam winchester
Series: POV Outsider [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195706
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Half Brothers

An angel once told him, "Sam and Dean Winchester are psychotically, irrationally, erotically codependent on each other" and, "they'd rather save each other's sweet bacon than save the planet".

Time proved that angel couldn't be more right.

Come on. What kind of person screams his brother's name while being tortured, like that name is infallibly on his tongue that he doesn't even need to think. That's the first impression convinces Adam of his half brothers' incestuous codependency.

Sam and Dean would do anything at any cost for each other. That's how Dean gets Sam out of the cage, and Adam is left rotting in hell.

In the cage, Michael tells Adam about the world from its creation. According to Michael, Sam and Dean Winchester's codependency is common knowledge among angels. You can't count how many times Dean flirted with Sam, or how many times Sam looked at Dean with affection, and you'd never guess how many times Dean said "be my valentine" to Sam and how much he meant it.

Adam doesn't know "choose each other over the world" part though. As far as he considers, Sam and Dean are the good guys, always trying to be on the right side of things.

After getting out of the cage, they are captured by Sam and Dean. It's not a surprise at all that his half brothers still live together at their ages. For a split moment, Adam wonders if they've crossed the platonic line, and the image of them being together naked is deadly upsetting.

He needs more burgers to unsee that image.


End file.
